Lessons Never Learned
by Kitty Kat Mac
Summary: One fight, two heists and much cluelessness on Asuka's part! R&R! Please my audience of fans! Tell me if you want chapter two!
1. The Fight. Detention again...

Lessons Never Learned  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Megumi's lucky, I'm not, Saint Tail's cool, Asuka Jr.'s hot.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Early Morning Fights  
  
"Stop her! she's escaping!" A man yelled into the darkness. The security guards and Asuka   
  
Jr raced out of the   
  
building only to watch Saint Tail float away on her balloon into the darkness.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the necklace! It looks lovely on me, and better on it's true owner!" Saint   
  
Tail waved. "Applause, my audience of stars!" She pouted at the scilence. 'I never get any...'   
  
She thought. On the ground, Asuka and the police dealt with the con man.  
  
"Well, she did it again! Meimi! Seen the paper?" Ryoko asked as Meimi and Siera as they   
  
walked in. Meimi grinned as she bounced over to Asuka Jr.  
  
"So, out smarted again Jr?" She asked. "I always told you Saint Tail was too smart for   
  
ya!" She gloated sticking   
  
her tongue out at him.  
  
"Shut up Haneoka. At least she's smarter than you! And prettier I'd bet." Asuka said   
  
angrilly. a split second later, Memi hit him with her history book. "What was that for you little   
  
oaf?!?!" He yelled through a nosebleed.  
  
"Lemme at him! I'll tear him to shreds! He can't talk to me that way Siera!" Meimi   
  
shrieked struggling against her friend's grip. Asuka was doing the same.  
  
"Meimi! Daiki! How many times have I told you? No fighting!" The sister said as she   
  
entered the room. Everyone scurried to their seats, leaving the dueling pair in the middle of the   
  
floor, Asuka's nose still bleeding a bit. "Youtwo know the drill: outside. All period this time."   
  
The sister handed them the buckets behind her desk. As they walked out,Asuka grabbed Meimi's   
  
wrist. A feeling of shock ran through them both.The class held its breath.  
  
"W-what? What is it?" Meimi asked warily.  
  
"This's your bucket. You've got mine." Asuka said blushing slightly. He showed her his   
  
bucket. Indeed, it   
  
was Meimi's. It had dents from where she tried to beat Asuka Jr. in the head with it and a grove   
  
in the handle from her gripping it so hard at times. Meimi looked at the underside of the bucket   
  
in her hand. It was dented from Asuka holding it on his head so much.  
  
  
  
"Indeed that is my bucket." Meimi said with a blushing smile. 'Why did his touch feel   
  
sooo good?' She wondered. "Here! I knew it felt funny!" They swapped buckets and blushed even   
  
deeper. A cough from the sister snapped them back to attention. She pointed to the hall, where   
  
Asuka walked out still holding Meimi's hand. "Lemme go!" She hissed pulling her hand away. She   
  
stalked down the hall to the bathroom to fill the bucket. While she was gone, Asuka did some   
  
thinking.  
  
'Why is this happening? It's just Meimi. She's not pretty.' He thought. "Yes she is.   
  
Reminds you of the ponytail." His inner voice said. 'Ok, so I like her. Shut up.'  
  
"Lord, why are there no good guys in the world? Why must I be pestered by bugs like him?"   
  
Meimi asked returning from the bathroom. Her gaze landed on Asuka Jr. and she sulked further. She   
  
watched as an odd look flicked across his face. "Great, now he's heard me and'll tease me more."   
  
She grumbled, reaching the spot where he stood. Jr. went and filled his bucket and was back   
  
quickly, balancing it on his head.   
  
"You know, if you keep fighting like an ugly tomboy, you'll never marry." He said smugly.   
  
"Saint Tail is worth a DOZEN, no, TWO DOZEN of you Haneoka!" Meimi growled and swung her bucket   
  
at him, miraculously not spilling a drop.   
  
"Saint Tail'd never fall for a loser like you!" She hissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well! There's the fight! Now onto the heists! Will you tell me if you'd like to read them? Please? 


	2. The First Heist

Disclaimer: May the Lord protect me from the lawsuits I may see. The story's not mine, neither's the song,  
just the plot, try and take my stuff, it's not a lot!  
Chapter Two: The First Heist  
  
Later that afternoon, Meimi walked to the confessional, Asuka's words echoling through her head.  
"Welcome, Miss Meimi. You look troubled. In need of salvation after this morning?" Siera asked slyly.  
"Salvation!?!?! Salvation my pretty little ass!" Meimi said angrilly. Siera looked at her shocked. Realizing  
what she'd done, Meimi crossed herself as a sign of forgiveness. (A/N: I have that problem in church too... :)) "Thanks  
to him, I'm seen as a behavioral case! The sisters hate me!" She wailed.  
"Poor sweet baby." Siera soothed. "Maybe a lost lamb will help you." She slid a picture through the   
confessional's meshand handed it to Meimi. It was a pair of Ruby earrings.  
"Sugoi! What's the sitch?" Meimi asked.  
"These belong to a caterer on Tenth named An-mei Chang. They're called the Dragon's tears.  
They were left to her in her grandmother's will. They're very valuabe, but instead of selling them,   
sentimental value means more and she wears them."  
"Ohhh, how wonderful!" Memi said eyes shining with tears. "So what happened?"  
"Getting there pet. She was catering a party at Kashwamura's. You know, the snooty lady at the other end   
of town?" Meimi nodded. "Well her daughter, who's very nice, was talking to An-mei, who told her the story of them.   
Excited and eager to learn more of Chinese legends, Ami told her mother this hoping it'd inspire her too. Well it did.  
Inspired her to steal them. She keeps them in a jewel box in her room. Ami came here to pray for her mother. She   
says that her mother's keeping them untill she finds a buyer with a high enough price. So, will Saint Tail take the job?"   
Siera smiled. Meimi looked like she was in a better mood now.  
"'Course I'll take it! That's sooo sweet!" Meimi said jumping up and down. She raced off to send her calling   
card.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Shiro, gimme an order of Modern-Yaki." Asuka Jr. said sitting down at the Okonomyaki resturaunt.  
"Sure thing kiddo." Shiro said heating up the grill. A few minutes later, he placed a plate in front of  
Asuka Jr. Once he did, the lights went out.  
"Who's there? I'm warning you, one wrong move and you hit the grill!" Asuka yelled frantically. A few pops  
were heard and both men could smell smoke. "What is this?" Seconds later, the lights flickered back on and the smoke   
was issuing from Asuka's plate. On the Modern-yaki spelled out in green peppers read:  
' Tonight, I will collect the Dragon's tears from the Kashwamura's.  
if you dare, come and get me!' -Saint Tail  
"Shiro, gotta head home. I have work in a few hours." Asuka ran home. Remembering that his father wasn't  
home, he cranked up his CD player and began to sing to the one song that reminded him of the two girls he loved.   
"You... doing' that thing you do... breakin' my heart into a million pieces. Like you always doooo..." Asuka danced around  
the house singing and dancing to the song many times.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Are you sure? My prescious earrings? Stolen by the thief Saint Tail?" Kashwamura-sama said worriedly.  
"Fraid so M'amm. Mind if I set up watch?" Kashwamura-sama nodded and stepped aside. Asuka headed to  
her bedroom and began to pace the floor.  
  
Outside in the trees, Saint Tail prayed. "Lord, keep watch over me, and guide my helping heart. Oh, and   
forgive me for cursing in church today." She quickly swung her hat, producing many decoy shadows at every window.  
She heard a reaction indoors.   
"It's her! She's outside! At the window!"  
"No! Over here!"  
"HERE! She's here!"  
"Stop it! Asuka yelled. "Those are decoys!" He groaned. Just then a scream came from upstairs.  
"AHHHHHH! MICE! Fake or not, they're mice! Asuka Jr! Help!" Asuka sighed and ran down the hall.  
While he was gone, Saint Tail slid in. Using her cards, she popped open the lock.   
"There you are! Gotcha this time!" Saint Tail turned to see Asuka Jr. Standing in front of her in the dark.  
She quickly grabbed the earrings and headed for the window.   
"My balloon! Well my wonderful audience of stars, I take my leave!" She got on the trapeeze and drifted off.  
"No! I'll capture you! I'll see who you are!" Asuka Jr. yelled. He was hanging onto the rope of the balloon.  
"Sorry. I can't let you do that!" Saint Tail said blushing. She quickly cut the rope, and giggled as Asuka Jr.  
landed in a person's Rose bushes below. 'Poor baby.' She thought. "You never learn do ya? I'm too smart for you!" She   
shouted down at him. Asuka grumbled below as he watched the balloon float off.  
"I'll get you..." He grumbled blushing and bleeding from scratches on his face. "Next time!"  
Saint Tail floated to Chang-sama's window and opened it. "Here you go miss. Keep your grandmother close."  
And with those words, she floated away into the moonlight.  
@~}~~~~~~ @~}~~~~~~~~~ @~}~~~~~~~ @~}~~~~~~~ @~}~~~~~~ @~}~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter two! Shal I continue? Please review! There's one more chapter, with a heist, one that has an interesting  
twist to it... 


	3. The Second Heist. With some fun...

*Puff or red smoke* I'm back! Just for anyone who may want to know, this story is both AJ/MH and AJ/ST!  
I'm ready for Chapter Three! The second heist! This one has a bit of a twist to it. But does this help Asuka's odds?   
*LMAO* :P  
  
Disclaimer: Just try and sue me...  
  
Chapter Three: The Second Heist  
  
  
  
  
The Monday after Saint Tail's heist of the Dragon's Tears, Asuka walked into school with few few scratches  
on his face and a bandage on his nose. His friends gathered around with a copy of Saturday's paper.  
"Dude, your face! What happened?" Sawatari asked.  
"The Ponytail happened. She dropped me into a set of Rose bushes." Asuka Jr. Grumbled.  
"HA! You mean you got close enought that she had to drop you and still didn't catch her?" Meimi's giggle  
cut through Asuka Jr. like a knife. Next to her Siera covered Meimi's mouth.  
"Will you quit it?" She hissed. "It's not nice."  
"I dun' care! Asuka'll never catch her!" Meimi jumped up and down gleefully. Asuka Jr. ran to the door to check   
for the sister. When he saw the coast was clear, he walked over to Meimi with a sly face.  
"If you're so sure Haneoka, wanna make a bet?" He asked. Meimi turned to him, her interest piqued. Siera   
looked tense.  
"You are SO on! How much?" Meimi asked despite Siera's attempt to pull her back.  
"5,000 Yen. You game?" Asuka asked holding his hand out. Meimi shook it, and both of them blushed as they  
felt an ever familiar spark shoot through them both.  
"You never learn do ya?" Meimi said with a giggle as she reluctantly let go of Asuka's hand. He looked at her  
oddly. 'That's what Saint Tail said to me friday night!' He thought. A blush crept back across his face as he thought of   
Saint Tail.   
"Oh, and Jr.," Meimi said as she walked away, "Don't think that you can fail and not tell me." Asuka gulped.  
"Because if you do, I'll find out from the morning paper. So save your pride and come to me straight with my 5,oo Yen   
when you fail ok?" Just then, they heard the sound of footsteps and both headed for their seats along with the rest of   
the class.  
"Did I walk into the wrong class? There's no blood, no books strewn about, and Asuka's not bleeding.   
The sister said with a smile as she walked to her desk. She quickly began to teach the lesson oblivious to the scandalous  
deal that had just taken place.  
*****************************************^.^********************************************************  
"MEIMI! What is wrong with you? Betting with Asuka Jr. on your next heist like that?" An enraged Siera  
exclaimed into the solitude of the confessional. Only the two girls were there. Meimi's grin didn't falter.   
"I see nothing wrong with it. So, got a job for me or not?" She asked innocently.  
"Sadly, yes. I recieved a call right after school. From the Tokyo School of Archeology. Apparently, a team  
dug up an ancient Egyptian tablet that could, if decihpered, reveal the secrets of King Kufu's Pyramids. But before they  
begin working on it, someone from the Natural History Museum stole it."  
"Why? Why would they steal from a school?" Meimi asked angrilly.  
"Because, there's alotta money riding on the unravelling these secrets. So, if the museum does it, they   
get grants for digs and such. Something they need. But it's rightfully the school's. So, is Saint Tail up for the job?"  
"YEAH! They can't do that! I'll get it back!"   
"Right then," Siera handed her a map of the museim from their last school trip there. "From what the   
informant told me, there's a few labs on the 10th floor. The tablet's in the last one. The rooms are all connected by   
doors inside while each also has a door of its own leading to the hall. What you need to do is..."  
@~}~~~~~~~@~}~~~~~~~~~@~}~~~~~~~~@~}~~~~~~~~~@~}~~~~~~~~@~}~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Jr.! Can I walk home with you? Too bored to walk alone." Sawatari asked running up to him. Both   
boys had been after school helping tutor younger students in math. Asuka turned around and smiled.  
"Sure thing." Asuka said allowing his friend to fall into step next to him.  
"So, you're finally gonna capture Saint Tail tonight huh?"  
"Yeah. I gotta. Haneoka's getting on my nerves. I hate that she's been right all this time."  
"Well," Sawatari said smiling, "Get her picture for me. I'd like to see your mystery girlfriend."  
"She's not my girlfirend! She's a crook who needs catching." Asuka said idnigantly.  
"Tell her tonight then. She's gonna be at the museum tonight taking the Egyptian tablet." Sawatari said   
as they arrived at the Asuka residence.  
"WHAT?!?! How do you know this? I don't even know this!" Asuka grabbed Sawatari's collar and shook him.  
"Is she going behind my back with some other guy? I'm supposed to chase her! ME ME ME!" He wailed.  
"Dude chill. And leggo. I can't breathe." Asuka released him and sighed. "It's right there." Sawatari pointed  
up at the trees surrounding the driveway. There, in spiderweb-like threads was a message reading-  
'Tonight, I'll be at the Natural History Museum. From it I will remove the Egyptain tablet from their   
research lab. Saint Tail'  
"Oh. Sorry man. Well, I guess I gotta get ready. Gonna win this time!" Asuka ran off into the house and   
headed for the phone. He quickly dialed the Haneoka residence.  
"Moshi-moshi! Haneoka residence!" Asuka nearly melted at the sound of Meimi's voice. "Hello?"  
"Oh, may I speak to Haneoka plaease?"  
"There's three people with that name here. Specify please." Meimi said irritated.  
"You ding-bat! Look, you still feeling lucky?" Asuka snapped bcak.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Wanna up the bet? 10,000 Yen." Asuka couldn't believe it. Not only was he gonna catch Saint tail, but  
Meimi would have to give him 10,000 Yen, and she would finally respect him! (A/N: Cheah, right!)  
"Oh, I'm up for it. I win this round Jr." Meimi giggled and hung up. She quickly skipped away to do her home-  
work before heading out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Meimi! You ready to pray?" Siera asked as her friend burst into the chapel. Nodding Miemi rushed over  
and they joined hands. "Lord watch and keep over us. And please forgive Meimi's gambling."   
"Three, two, one!" In a puff of pink smoke, Saint Tail stood before Siera.   
"Now you're aware how much is riding on this mission right?"  
"Chill out. Either way, I don't have to pay up." Meimi said sticking her tongue out at Siera. She decided to not tell  
about the up in the stakes.  
"How so?" Siera arched a skeptic eyebrow   
"If I get caught, feh. Fat chance. I can't pay from jail. And when I make it out, Jr. owes me."  
"Somehow, I don't agree your optomistic view. Here, take this." She handed Saint Tail her sneaky cologne.  
"Arigatou!" Saint Tail ran out.  
**************************************************************************************************  
Asuka Jr. checked his watch. "Eight Forty-five. I don't know when she'll arrive, but, it should be soon." Asuka  
told the museum curator. "Now are you sure, that this is the only way in?"  
"Yes. All the doors inside are locked. And if she breaks in from one room, you'll see her. Plus, she'll have to   
spend time picking the locks on all the doors. You'll catch her and save the tablet!" The curator said. Asuka nodded. 'This  
time, I will catch you Saint Tail! And I will see who you are and finally hold you close- whoa! Where'd that come from?'   
He thought.   
Outside, Saint Tail landed softly on the roof of the building next to a skylight. "On with my show."   
She whispered. With a swish of the hat, she produced a decoy that went inside to building and tried to enter at the   
end of the hall. It worked.  
"It's her! At the end piciking the door!" Asuka looked up and saw a long ponytail and raced off.  
"Good job. Now, it's my turn." Saint Tail cut a hole in the skylight at her feet and swung into the room   
directly next to the lab with the tablet. She quickly cut the lock off and went to the tablet. She took it and started to go  
"They'll look for me to leave up, so I'll take the elevator down!" She giggled and ran off.  
"It was a mistake! Someone got fooled by his own damn shadow!" Asuka yelled running back to the lab. As he  
got there, he saw a ponytail leave the room. He didn't even have to look in the room to know that the tablet was gone.   
He bolted off behind her. As he neared in, he heard the ding of an elevator. Speeding up, he entered the dark elevator as  
it closed. He was inside with Saint Tail! Feeling around, he picked up the emergency phone and called downstairs. "They  
are waiting for us. When we hit the ground floor it's over." He told her. 'Now to find out who she is.' He took out a flash-  
light and tried to shine it on her face, only to find out she was with her back to him. Without warning, a hand grasped his   
and shook the flashlight to the floor.  
"I win this round Jr." Saint Tail giggled turning around. Jr. shudderd. 'Meimi?' He could have sworn that   
voice was hers. Then she shook his head. Wrong girl. This is Saint Tail. Suddenly, the elevator shook slightly as it   
moved. Jr. was thrown forward, and leaning over Saint Tail, who was still gripping his wrist. 'Here goes nothing.' He   
thought as leaned over and kissed her gently. Saint Tail gasped but didn't push him away. He finally let go as the   
elevator bell dinged, signaling the ride's end.   
"Hmmm... Arigatou for the kiss, but, I still win." Saint Tail quickly pulled out the knock-out cologne   
and sprayed him. Asuka hhit the floor and the door opened. While the guards chased yet another decoy, the real Saint   
Tail slipped out down another corridor and later returned the tablet to the school. But she didn't notice something   
still in her hand...  
@~}~~~~~~~@~}~~~~~~@~}~~~~~~@~}~~~~~~~~~~@~}~~~~~~~~@~}~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, you pulled it off Meimi. Without a hitch." Siera congratulated her he next morning. Meimi grinned,   
then blushed as she remembered being kissed by Asuka Jr. As they walked in, Meimi ignored Asuka and sat at her chair.  
Moments later, a shadow loomed over her desk.   
"Pay up Daiki." She said with out looking up. Asuka blushed as he handed her the 10,000 Yen and smiled.  
"You win this time Haneoka. But I'll get you." He said smiling at her and walked away.  
"Hey!" Asuka gasped as Meimi touched his shoulder to stop him. He turned around to see her   
outstretched hand.  
"You dropped this after school yesterday, and I forgot to tell you over the phone." She said, her blue eyes  
shining. She handed him his watch and turned to go.  
"Arigatou!" He yelled after her. "But..." he muttered to himself as he looked at the watch, "I swear I had this  
last night waiting for Saint Tail..." He looked after Meimi then shook his head. "Nah! She's right I must have dropped  
it!" he said and sat down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few weeks later:  
"Loser!"  
"Gaki!"  
"Tomboy!"  
"ASSHOLE!" Meimi screamed. Once again, she and Asuka were fighting. He was bleeding from   
being hit by a chair, and Meimi was bright red from screaming.   
"Meimi! Asuka! OUTSDIE!" The sister screamed walking in and handing out buckets. The two sullen   
children walked outside. As they stood there, Meimi looked at Asuka and grumbled,  
"You never learn do ya?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DONE! Anyone want me to write more, a sequel, give me ideas, and I'll do it! Lots of love, my audience of fans!  
  
~Whiskers~ 


End file.
